


Happy Anniversary

by UnluckyWrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bonfires, Destiel Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyWrench/pseuds/UnluckyWrench
Summary: Just Dean and Cas around a campfire (no marshmallows involved).





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This needs to be cannon, damn it.

The fire cast a warm glow among the trees, shifting and making the long shadows dance.  Dean was thankful for the fire’s warmth as his breath turned to mist.  It was only September but at these altitudes, the cold came quickly.  He rubbed his hands and held them closer to the fire to warm them.  It was after midnight in the cold, dense woods of Oregon and Dean was huddled beside a roaring bonfire, making eyes at his angel across from him. 

Dean watched as the glow of the fire illuminated Castiel’s face and his thoughts turned sinful.  Castiel looked good in firelight, it brought out each contour and line, defining every rugged line and soft feature.  Even with the soft orange glow, his angel’s blue eyes called out to him like the sea to a sailor.  He wanted to drown in those eyes.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “Dean?” he asked with a confused cock of his head. 

“Hmm?” was the distracted response.

“What is it?”

Dean smirked and looked down at his watch.  “You know what day it is?”

“Thursday?” Castiel mused, using a long pole to shift something in the fire.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “No – well okay - yeah, but it’s something else.”

“What?”

“Dude, it’s our anniversary.  Ten years ago, today, I met the love of my life in an abandoned barn, covered in wards.”

Castiel looked shocked. That was a good look on him, Dean thought.

“That’s our anniversary to you, the day I raised you from the dead?” Castiel huffed, dropping the stick he used to on the fire.  His eyes narrowed, and he sounded so petulant that Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  “Not the first time we said we love each other, or the first time we made love?  No, you gauge our anniversary by the night you stuck a knife through my chest.”

“Symbolic, huh?  Kinda -what’s it called - Freudian.” He grinned wickedly.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but that gummy smile and huffing chuckle that Dean treasured so much, gave him away.  “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

Dean’s face softened, looking only at his lover, his world, his angel.  He poured more gasoline on the burning corpse of the werewolf they had hunted earlier, admiring again how the glow rising flames made Cas look so perfect, even the stench of burning flesh couldn’t diminish it.

“Happy anniversary, Cas.”

 


End file.
